


i wish you wouldn't stand so close to me

by Nakimochiku



Series: 30 Lives and Chances [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like the way they taste when they're afraid. Try."</p><p>Or, Eren's far too tightly wound for Marco to untangle, but Marco has the rest of forever to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wish you wouldn't stand so close to me

His fangs ache, his gums throb. He’s so hungry he can barely stand it. Marco rubs his eyes, takes a deep steadying breath, but he can taste human in the air, salt and sweat, sweet tangy bags of blood. He bites his tongue, presses himself hard into the brick wall at his back. He knew he wasn’t ready. He knew he couldn't be around them quite yet.  
  
"Are you alright?" Marco blinks and meets green eyes, slightly narrowed in suspicion. Marco sucks in a little breath and looks away, humming a vague affirmative. He hasn't met one of them save his own sire before. Now that he's an immortal too, it's so easy to tell the difference. There is something distinctly more predatory about immortals. "You’re hungry. And a fledgling." The immortal says, leaning back to inspect him in the dim light cast by a torch "Shouldn't your sire be looking after you?"

"She's around somewhere." Marco says tightly, grinding his fangs together as a young woman walks by, so sweet smelling he has to physically hold himself back from hunting her. Annie is somewhere ripping throats out and throwing the bodies into the ocean. Wrath is her sin of the century.

"You’re not okay." The immortal looks around, but the cobblestone streets are mostly empty this late at night. His green eyes flash with luminescence. Marco wonders if his eyes look anything like that, he can't imagine his round, freckled face looking anything like other, but knows it must. The immortal brings his own wrist to his mouth, and with a glint of fangs, splits it open.

Marco is older than his baby bird stage, when Annie would go out and hunt for the both of them and let him drink from her, or bring half finished drunks, too high on her bite to fight him so he could finish them off. But he drinks from this immortal like a new fledgling just the same. He's freshly fed, blood tangy on his skin.

"Better?" The immortal breathes, prying his wrist away.

"Much, thank you--"

But the immortal with the green eyes is already gone.

* * *

Marco is in Paris, and the reign of terror has painted the cobblestones with blood. He likes to stand by the guillotine and feel the blood splatter over his face.

Annie tells him he's become morbid. He tells her it's better than being a cynic.

He feels the immortals in the crowd before he sees them. The humans give them wide berth without really knowing why, some animal instinct keeping them from danger. He recognizes the immortal with green eyes; he is with a vampire so old time seems to warp around him.

"Eren. This the fledgling you told me about the other day?" Marco does not stress, as he might with Annie, that he's no longer a fledgling. To this vampire, all are fledgling in his eyes. To him, a century is just the other day.

"Yeah." Eren looks him up and down, and the ancient steps closer, inspecting him. His eyes are old, though his face remains smooth and round and young.

"You're Annie's." Marco nods. "How is she?""Okay. She used to run a salon with all the revolutionaries. Now she's just sleeping off a blood feast. She says gluttony is her sin of the century."

The ancient's complacent face splits in a brief smirk, his fangs poke from between his lips. "That’s just like her."

"Would you like me to take you to--"

"Annie and I have a schedule. We like to keep our meetings to a minimum." The ancient glances up as the guillotine comes rattling down, and the crowd roars as another noble royalist loses their head. "Tell her Levi said happy gorging." Levi and Eren both turn to go, and the crowd subconsciously parts to let them through like the red sea, loath to let the predators too near.

* * *

He recognizes the eyes first, green and luminescent, reflecting what light there is in the misty battlefield. "Eren?" Marco calls over the sound of mortars dropping. Eren leans out of his predatory crouch, lowering his bayonet.

"Annie's boy."

"Marco. My name’s Marco. What are you doing here?"

Eren shrugs. "Hunting. And you?"

"The empire's queen and country speech was rousing enough to interest me." Eren is wearing a German uniform, so covered in mud he is barely recognizable. "Hunting?"

"Sure." Eren gestures at a nearby trench, where some pitiful man short a leg and arm is moaning his last, begging for water. They drop into the trench, one English soldier and one German, hovering over this creature. Eren leans in and bites, sucking briefly. When he comes up again, his full lips are tinged a darker red. "I like the way they taste when they're afraid. Try."

Marco does. To him the blood is too sour, but he licks his fangs. "Have you ever tried feeding while having sex?"

"No." Eren drawls slowly, frowning so that dried mud flakes from his brow.

"You should give it a try. Bite right when they orgasm. The blood just sings."

"I don’t think I would enjoy that." Marco doesn't try to assure him that humans riding high on pleasure is the best blood he'll ever taste. He just shrugs.

They hunt together until the war ends, mercifully putting injured men out of their misery, descending on exhausted soldiers and unwary nurses. They wander no man's land, death incarnate. And when the war ends they part ways.

* * *

Marco waits for the Miami sun to sink low before he steps out into the hanging heat, the salt breeze is cool.

Annie is in a bomb shelter in the midwest, fucking and drinking of a collection of prime humans in turns. They begged her to make them immortals, she will do no such thing. Lust is her sin of the century.

Marco likes to be right where the action is. Perhaps it's a borderline suicidal desire, but he likes watching the humans work themselves into knots.

He's trailing a human he met at one of the last remaining gay bars in the city. He's making it obvious, and every so often his prey looks back and smirks. He dips into alleys, around dumpsters and stops when the coast is clear. "Hey." His prey whispers in a sultry voice. Marco smiles and leans into his questing fingers. This is his favourite part, the teasing, the seduction. They kiss and rut, moan needy little noises, and when Marco's fangs sink into his throat he comes so hard he shouts. Marco moans at the gush of sweet blood in his mouth.

Nothing will ever beat that taste.

"Enjoy the show, Eren?" He calls, glancing up at a rooftop and letting his unconscious prey slide down the wall to lay on the asphalt.

"I just don't understand the appeal." Eren says blandly, wrinkling his nose at the smell of sweat and semen.

"Sex is an easy way to lure them in." Marco grins. "Mostly it’s fun."

Eren shrugs. "I just accost them in the night, like Levi taught me."

"Is Levi your sire?" Even though he asks, it doesn't really seem like the case. There’s something about them that just isn’t connected.

"No, my real sire fucked off before I could even hunt on my own. Levi saved me."

Marco looks around, but he can't feel the ancient's presence. "Where is he?"

"Sleeping. He wasn't eager to see the human race blow itself up." Eren sighs. "I'll be alone for a bit. Levi likes to sleep for around half a century. He says it keeps humanity interesting."

Marco mulls this over. "If you’re gonna be alone, do you wanna maybe hunt together for a while? Just like the good old days? I'm still good company."

Eren smiles sweetly. "I’d love to."

* * *

Eren finds him on top of the empire state building. Mina is dead, and Marco wishes he was still able to cry, just to mourn her properly. His sorrow now feels hollow.

"Did you trick yourself into thinking she'd live forever?" Eren regards him without sympathy or pity. Marco wonders when Eren last let himself love. "That’s what you get for loving a mortal. Blink and they’re gone."

"I loved her because she would die. It made her more beautiful."

Eren snorts. "Then you’re the idiot. Death isn’t poetic. It just sucks." Marco sobs out a laugh and buries his head in his drawn knees. Stiffly, Eren’s hand slides over his shaking shoulders. "Her life was the most poetic thing. The fact that you shared it with her is enough."

Marco just breathes, feeling Eren’s slender fingers over his shoulder blades. "How'd you find me?"

"Are you kidding? Your wallowing reeks, I could smell you from the beach."

Marco huffs softly. "Thanks." He mutters. Eren hums a soft noise and sits with him until the sun starts to peek over the horizon and they are driven inside.

* * *

Nothing about Annie is typical. She is beautiful and wild, so short compared to him that it's almost laughable how easily she was able to hunt him when he was mortal. She's been an immortal for so long she radiates that air of other. Marco wonders when, precisely, time will start to warp around her like it does Levi.

"Annie." Levi says dully, baring his teeth. Annie makes a vicious noise. Envy is her sin of the century, and she dresses in all green in keeping with her theme.

"Levi." Annie spits. Her glass blue eyes flash. Marco has never seen her like this, she's always been an ice queen in a crystal palace, untouchable, invincible. Levi seems to strip that from her as easily as a sheer mask.

Beside Levi, Eren rolls his eyes at the two of them, bristling and baring their fangs and circling each other, posturing and waiting for the other to crack. Eren tosses him a look as though to say "can you believe these two?" and Marco smiles wanly back. Annie huffs, and grabs Marco's arm, jerking him away to some other corner of the banquet hall. She has admitted defeat, and it irritates her.

"That's him isn't it?" She asks sharply, snatching champagne from a passing waiter.

"Him who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Eren is the one you've been abandoning me all over the world to visit, isn't he?" Annie shakes a stray lock of blonde hair from her eyes and stares him down, gaze cool and discerning. "Of all the vampires in the world, Marco. You had to befriend Levi's childe."

Marco decides it wouldn't be appropriate to point out Eren isn't technically Levi's childe. It's the fact that he's Levi's anything that bothers Annie.

"Well, I guess you'll learn." Annie says, and drains the rest of her champagne and plays idly with the crystal flute. She looks distinctly bored.

"What do you mean?"

Annie shrugs. "I just mean that you'll find him a cold friend at the best of times, and a fiery enemy at the worst."

It occurs to Marco that Annie's probably known Eren longer than Marco's even been an immortal. He wants to ask about him, what he's like, where he's been, how much he's changed. But Annie doesn't really want to seem to talk about it. She just drinks champagne and glares at Levi from across the room.

"If I can handle an ice queen, I can handle a cold shoulder." Marco replies sweetly. Annie snorts at him.

"Your life I suppose. Just don't come crying to me."

* * *

It seems cruel to fall in love with Eren after Mina. But that doesn't stop Marco from loving him, or wishing the years and kilometers that sometimes separate them were no longer or wider than a hair’s breadth.

Eren endures his affection like one endures summer heat and winter snow. But he always finds and approaches Marco first wherever he is, and meets all Marco’s kisses with pliant lips and clutching fingers.

"Do you..." Marco broaches one morning, curled in an opulent bed in some basement far away from the sun. Eren hums sleepily. "Do you actually want this?" He rushes out. Erens eyes peel open, his pupils slit like a cats before they widen back into circles.

"Do you think I'd be cuddling you every other night if I didn't want this?" Marco just shrugs. He barely understands Eren most nights over the past centuries, he wouldn't presume to understand him now.

When Eren first tips his head back and bares his throat for Marco's fangs, it feels like he’s being offered something more sacred than blood. He takes the offering gratefully, like taking communion, sinks his fangs in gently, hands sliding down Eren’s back to grip his hips, rubbing his fingers at the dips between his bones.

"You can be rough." Eren sighs in a little moan, eyes sliding shut and hands clenching at his shoulders, body arching. Marco doesn't want rough, he wants this to be perfect. When he’s done, he offers his throat in return, wants more than anything for them to be bonded, for this to be sealed and solid and sacred between them. Eren shakes his head. "I’m not ready yet." He says, fingers inspecting the place where he bit. It’s already healed, but he can feel the ridges and circles of Marco’s teeth as though the mark was still raw.

"But I love--"

"I know, but I'm not ready yet."

Marco takes comfort in the fact that at least now, all who see Eren will know who wants him, and who he wants back.

* * *

He wants to show Eren his way of doing things. They pick out a human together, one they find equally attractive, and approach him. He's tall and lithe, and Marco whispers in Eren's ear, "I can't wait to have those legs wrapped around me." To the human he smiles sweetly and says "My boyfriend and I couldn't help noticing you were alone over here, and we wanted to come keep you company." He offers the boy a drink.

"You guys swingers or something?" He asks bluntly, sipping his lychee martini. Marco’s grin widens and he winks.

"Only if you want us to be."

The human's name is Jean. Marco seduces him back to his apartment, while Eren trails behind observant and curious, like this is a math problem he can quantify. "You just get off on watching?” Jean asks, voice a little breathless and lips kiss-red. "Or you gonna join in?"

"Touch him." Marco urges. Eren stands behind Jean while Marco kisses him, sliding his fingers beneath his shirt, tracing the arch of his rib cage and the depth of his moaned breaths. Cautiously, Eren kisses the nape of his neck, down his shoulder blades, hands exploring soft warm skin. Marco's mouth follows Eren's fingers, sometimes kissing Jean, sometimes Eren’s hands. He slides to his knees. They are still in the front hall of Jean’s apartment, but none of that matters right now.

Eren watches Marco swallow down Jean’s cock wide eyed, while Jean tips his head back and moans, merciful christ to the ceiling, fingers raking through Marco's hair. Fascinated, Eren reaches out, tracing his slack jaw and the stretch of his lips. Taking a mental prod from Marco, Eren bites. Jean yelps, leaning into Eren’s mouth. Green eyes glaze over, and Marco pinches him to keep him from feeding too much. Marco lets the rigid cock drop from his mouth to bite the meaty swathe of flesh just under his hip. It’s just enough to taste. He wants this to last.

"You look good like that." Eren mutters, pinching Jean's nipples between his fingers, exploring the dips of muscles and skin to find places that makes Jean sigh. Marco beams at him. They take Jean down over the sofa, bending him to shape, sucking kisses just this side of too hard around the subtle curve of his ass, the inside of his arm and thigh, while Jean moans and writhes and whines and begs.

"Please, I can't take this anymore." Jean gasps against Eren’s mouth, lips bitten and red and smearing blood over Eren’s, fingers tangled in his dark hair. His body is torn between leaning into Erens kisses and Marco’s loose fist around his cock. Marco glances at Eren, who nods.

"Go on." Eren urges, lips stained in Jean's blood. "Wanna watch you fuck him." Marco groans, hands hard on Jean's hips, pulling his ass up. His fingers probe his hole, and he groans again to find him slick. "He's going to drive you mad." Eren says huskily against Jean’s ear, gently brushing his bleached hair out of his eyes. "He’s going to fuck you so good you won’t remember your name, and I'm gonna watch him do it. So keep your eyes on me." Jean flushes and obeys.

"Look at you, all slick and ready." Marco growls, sliding the length of his cock between the crease of his cheeks while Jean squirms and moans, little trickles of blood leaking from bite marks littered all over his body. He's so strung out, and they haven't even fucked him yet. "Bet the only thing on your mind was how bad you needed a cock in you, right?"

"Yes." Jean's voice is tight and thin. He rolls his hips back jerkily, begging for Marco to slide into him.

"You wanted cock and got yourself all wet for whoever wanted you." Marco leans down, kisses the sweet dip of his spine between his shoulder blades. then he is pushing in, cock sliding into the slick vice of jeans pliant body. Jean hisses, forehead falling to his folded hands.  "Suck Eren off." Marco commands.

"No." Eren says, stopping him. "I just wanna watch you both." Tease him, Eren says mentally. Marco nods and curls over jean, rutting into him, just circling his hips and drawing out strained noises. He looks at Eren watching Jean, cradling his face in his hands while Jean pleads with them both for more. Marco draws out, painfully slow and pushes in just as agonizingly, watching his cock and the bright pink of Jean’s hole.

"Please, I’m gonna-- I’m gonna break, please--"

"Break then, I wanna see." Eren urges. Jean just whimpers, burying his face in Eren’s shoulder. They have slid down the couch so that Eren is practically underneath them both. "I bet his cock feels good." Eren sighs, hands idly tracing Jean’s lithe body. "I bet it’s filling you up so nice there's no space for anything else. Feels better than your fingers this evening, doesn't it? Feels better than the plug you opened yourself up on. Doesn't it?"

"Yes." Jean sobs. Eren purrs at him, eyes flashing their strange animal luminescence. "Yes, it’s good, but I need it harder, please!" Marco doesn't care one way or the other, but Eren looks so devious, like it pleases him to fray the poor unsuspecting human apart thread by thread. Then suddenly Eren’s eyes are on him over Jean’s  shoulder, giving him permission.

Give it to him, make him forget his name.

Jean sobs under the intensity of it. "Eyes on me." Eren demands, watching Jean’s open mouth, glazed eyes, furrowed brows. He clutches at Eren’s shoulders hips curving back to meet Marco’s every thrust, and it seems to Marco that Eren’s torn away Jean’s every pretense, leaving behind an animal. "Good." Eren coos, kissing Jean’s slack lips, breathing in his panting cries. "You did so good, you can come whenever you want. Wanna watch you come, Jean, that’s right--"

Jean makes a small, reedy noise and comes over Eren’s belly, body drawing so tight he might actually break. Marco and Eren sink their teeth into him, and Jean screams, collapsing atop Eren, limp and exhausted, sweaty and sated. Eren licks his lips, kissing Jean’s sweaty temple, murmuring soft praise and compliments.

* * *

They clean up Jeans collection of bites, and tuck him into bed, leaving cookies and a glass of orange juice and advil on his bedside table for the blood loss and the pain.

"So?" Marco prompts. "How was it? Delicious right?"

Eren shrugs. "He tasted good, no doubt about that." He admits. He's quiet a minute and shrugs again. "It was fun, I guess, but I don't think I would try that by myself." When Marco looks at him in question Eren just pulls a face. "I can't picture myself doing anything like that without you there. I still don't quite understand it."

Marco just smiles and pulls Eren in to kiss his forehead. "Then I’m glad you were willing to try this with me."

* * *

Marco offers his throat. He's come to offer it every ten years or so, or whenever he sees Eren next in their long immortal lives, and mostly all he gets is a sweet kiss on the neck where Eren promises to bite, someday.

Eren kisses his neck, and Marco sighs his disappointment, then swallows it. He doesn't need Eren to bite him. He doesn't need it, but he wants it.

"You're thinking too loudly." Eren mutters.

"Sorry." Marco whispers, massaging the base of Eren’s spine. Eren hums, kisses his throat, his collarbone, his chest right above his still heart. "It’s just....are you afraid? Of us, properly? Does biting me scare you?"

Eren leans up to look at him. "I am afraid." He agrees blithely. "Belonging to you is comfortable. But the responsibility of you belonging to me? That’s terrifying."

Marco’s never considered it a responsibility, merely a delightful covenant. The have been together for so long, will be together even longer, until they grow bored of each other, or immortality. "Okay." Marco says. "I can wait."

Eren kisses him on the neck sweetly, and promises, someday, before the earth turns to dust and we wither to nothing beneath the sun, I will bite you. I will make you mine.

**Author's Note:**

> good friends post fic for them when their internet is down xoxo mando


End file.
